


Lost Happiness

by AllisonAllura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura
Summary: "Don't give up darling, after every storm there is a beautiful rainbow awaiting you." ~ My MotherA story I wrote after my own miscarriage, used it as my own coping mechanism basically.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Lost Happiness

Emptiness, that’s all she could feel in this moment. The crushing feeling of loneliness and despair coursing through her veins as her knees became weak, the world had just made a complete joke out of her happiness, ripping it away piece by piece as the seconds seemed like hours until there was nothing left, the universe had just proven how cold, uncaring, and cruel it could truly be. All that could be heard was the sound of her own misery, the cries that echoed off the walls as she fell to her knees onto the lush white carpet below her, her arms wrapping around herself in a protective and meaningless comforting embrace. She knew this was coming, from the moment her eyes laid sight on the drops of blood that had fallen into your underwear, she knew it was hopeless, her happiness, her hope, her reasonings to get through the day, all gone in the blink of an eye. The pain was suffocating, it felt nearly impossible to breathe as her heart raced in her chest, feeling as if it were to explode any second, her heart and soul completely shattered into dust. 

She didn’t know how long you had been sat there locked into one position, her eyes casts to the carpet as if it were the only comfort she had left, the one thing keeping you even a little grounded, occasionally taking shaky breathes in an effort to calm herself down, though it seemed every effort she made only induced the tears to return, staining her cheeks once more until it left white trails. How was she going to tell anyone the horrifying news that she had just received? How was she going to tell him? she was sure he would be as devastated as she was, though he was sure to hide it for her sake, knowing how fragile she would be in these intense moments. He was always her rock when it came to intense moments of sadness, weather she were having an anxiety attack, a depression episode, it didn’t matter, for he was always there to calm her, not hesitating to offer her his shoulder to cry on as one hand gently rubbed her back while gently running his fingers through her hair with the other, comforting whispers breaking through the defensive wall she had begun to build. 

A soft touch on her shoulder made her flinch, her eyes shooting up to find those beautiful mint irises that she had always found comfort in, scanned her features, his eyes filling with concern and slight panic at seeing her in such a state. “Allison my love what’s wrong?” He asked, his heart aching at the sight of her red, puffy eyes and the now tear stained cheeks. He had no idea how long she had been hunched in this position, but he could only assume it had been too long. Another sob broke through her at the sound of his gentle voice, causing him to kneel beside her and slowly pull her into his safe embrace that she loved so dearly, holding her loose enough to back away if she desired, though she stayed, for she knew he was all she needed in this moment. “Jihyun.” Her voice cracked as she spoke, openly sobbing into the soft white fabric of his shirt. “It’s terrible, Jihyun- It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry.” Allison began to apologize, causing JIhyun’s brows to furrow gently in confusion and even further worry. “What’s terrible dear? It’s alright.. You can tell me.” He spoke in a hushed tone, trying to coax her worries out of her, he always wished to carry her burdens for her, making sure that she had nothing to worry about for as long as she lived, for he would keep her safe and loved, just as he swore to do on their wedding day. 

Shaking her head in worry, she buried her face further into the comforting scents that was her husband, the lingering smell of paint and tobacco of his pipe bringing her to a sense of ease, even if slightly. “Allison..” He spoke quietly, keeping his right arm wrapped around her as his left hand moved to push the veil of pink hair from her face, bringing eye contact between them once more. “Please tell me what’s happened.” His voice never wavering from it’s usual gentleness. Allison sighed gently, knowing she would have to tell him sooner or later.. Perhaps it would be better to tell him now… “I’ve… I’ve had a miscarriage Jihyun…” She began to explain, the very mention of such a depressing word bringing more tears to her eyes. “It’s my fault, I had to have done something wrong.. I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, her hands weakly clinging onto his shirt, afraid he would leave her for good, placing the full blame of the loss of their first child on herself. 

Jihyun sat speechless, his eyes widened softly in disbelief as he tried to process what he had just been told, never removing his hold from around Allison. Their child was gone, just like that? It was… unbelievably brief, feeling the similar sadness wash over himself, he turned his attention back down to Allison, knowing she was a much bigger priority in the moment. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Allison. You know as well as I that it wasn’t your fault.” He began, knowing he would be comforting her in any way he knew how, even if it meant hiding his emotions from her completely, even though he knew she always wished for him to be open with her. “But-” She began, Jihyun gently shaking his head as he cut her off once more. “No, Allison. It’s not your fault. Now come along.” He stated, adjusting her so one arm was hooking firmly underneath her knees as the other cradled her to his chest, lifting her from the floor, carrying her to their bedroom. 

The soft glow of the setting sun covered their bedroom, Jihyun gently resting Allison into their shared bed, her eyes following him as he stepped over to his side and crawled in beside her, pulling her gently into his chest where he cradled her lovingly. “I know it seems hard now, Allison. It’s a cruel fate that is never easy, but it isn’t the end of our happiness, understand?” He offered, in an effort to lift her spirits along with his own, watching her nod gently. “You’re so strong, Allison. Everything will be alright in the end.. I promise.” He continued in loving whispers, watching her eyes slowly drift shut from how exhausted she had made herself. “When you wake I’ll have a glass of water waiting along with a nice relaxing bath.” He stated, feeling her huff softly in amusement. “I love you, Jihyun.” She mumbled tiredly before finally falling asleep in his embrace, Jihyun smiled down to her sleeping form and left a loving kiss on her head. “I love you too, Allison.” 

_ "Don't give up Darling, for after every storm there is a beautiful rainbow awaiting you." ~ My mother  _


End file.
